Haven City
Haven City is a dystopian city and state in the Jak and Daxter universe, home to a large population of citizens. The city acts as a prominent location in most of the games in the Jak and Daxter series. The city's name refers to the fact that the city serves as a safe haven from the ever-growing threat of the Metal Heads. The city appears in Jak II, Jak 3, and Jak X. History Pre-''Jak II'' Elena City was founded by the legendary hero, Mar, who constructed the Eco shield wall and hid the fabled Precursor Stone in his tomb to protect it from the Metal Heads. Mar also created a massive weapon powered by the Precursor Stone, which was designed to crack open the Metal Head Nest, however he died before he was able to use it. Mar and the stone were buried beneath the city in a huge mausoleum. His descendants continued to rule Elena City for hundreds of years as monarchs, until King Damas came to power. Damas was overthrown by his lieutenant and commander Babeasta Perez and Baron Praxis, who banished him to the Wasteland. Damas's son, Mar, the rightful heir to the throne of Elena City, was kidnapped by Master Nina and Count Vegar. Baron Praxis ruled Elena City as a tyrant for an unknown number of years. His regime included the Grand Council of Nina City (also known as the Nina City Council) with Master Nina as its chairman and several government departments such as the Ministry of Extreme Labor all of which were functioning under his personal control. During Baron Praxis's ruling another man came to power. It was none other than Babeasta Perez. Babeasta assisted Baron Praxis in the Banishment of Damas. Babeasta married a woman known as Mother Goodness who's real name was unknown. After killing his father Magnus Perez and banishing King Damas, Babeasta Perez Declared himself king and made Baron Praxis his chosen man to marry his daughter Elena Perez. King Babeasta and Mother Goodness gave birth to six children. The first was Lord Rainaldo Perez first prince and heir to the throne of Elena City. However due to the marriage of Elena Perez and Baron Praxis, Lord Rainaldo lost his privalage to take the throne. Lord Rainaldo was given the position of the elite Perez family guard known as Rainaldo's armored squadron. The Second was Lord Slade Perez second heir to the throne. However due to the marriage of Elena Perez and Baron Praxis, Slade Perez lost his privalage to the throne and because of that Slade Perez lead an army of Purple guards and Sladinex elite to attack the palace. Slade Perez's assault failed and was found guilty of treason and exiled from Elena City and the imperial Perez family. The third was Turtless Perez aka Turtless Turtels third heir to the throne. However due to the marriage of Elena Perez and Baron Praxis Turtless Perez lost his privalage to the throne. He was then given the position as commander of the black guards of Elena city and is the leader of team wolfbane an elite black guard squadron. The fourth was Elena Perez fourth heir to the throne however due to the marriage of Baron Praxis and the Birth of Ashlin Praxis, Elena Perez became first in line to take control of Elena City with her husband Baron Praxis. During her rule she became overlord of Elena City and made everybodys lives miserable. She lead the invasion of Nina City and slautered millions of innocent people that also included children. Miss Elena Perez forced all the citizens of Nina City and Elena City to make a choice which was convert or die. After the invasion of Nina City many people joined her ranks. Miss Elena Perez became the most feared Perez family member in the imperial Perez family because of her brutality. Miss Elena Perez founded various military guards which are followed as the Chinease ninja Guard, the Japanese guard, the Showguns, Rainaldo's armored squadron commanded by Lord Rainaldo Elena's oldest brother, the Elrano faction commanded by Elrano Perez who is Elena's cousin, the Purple guard, the Sladinex guard, the Green guard commanded by King Babeasta, the Pink guard commanded by Remaina Perez Elena Perez's Grandmother, the White guard, the silver banshee guard commanded by Zeggaba Perez Elena's cousin, the Brown guard commanded by Hexos Perez Elena Perez's cousin, the Black guard commanded by Turtless Perez Elena's older brother, the Yellow guard also known as the elite krimzon guard commanded by General Roxanne Perez, Elena's cousin and most favored cousin, the red ruby krimzon guard commanded by Ulises Perez, Elena's younger brother, the Krimzon guard commanded by both second krimzon guard commander Erol, third Krimzon guard commander Torn, fourth Krimzon guard commander Ashlin Praxis, Krimzon guard captain Rupertfitjakmus, and Krimzon guard icon Baron Praxis. Miss Elena Perez brought many officers to her grand army in the sole purpose to control Elena City with a stong military dictator ship and to also attack the metal head nest. Eventually Prince Junior of Nina City began to start a rebellion against Miss Elena Perez from Nina City this gave birth to the original Freedom League guard. Prince Junior successfully managed to kill most of the officers of Elenas vast army. Junior Perez also managed to kill all of the members of the imperial Perez family except for general Roxanne Perez, Krimzon guard commander Ulises Perez, and the exiled Slade Perez. Later on The last of the krimzon guards captured prince junior and his freedom league soilders and officers. Prince junior was then executed along with his allies this caused third Krimzon guard commander Torn to leave the Krimzon guard and join another rebellion called the underground. Krimzon guard commander Ulises Perez went beserk later on and killed many of his Krimzon guard allies and was captured and marked a traitor but was soon set free from custody for unknown reasons. At that time a figure head known as Lord Toxica lead a massive military of soilders known as the Toxica empire to attack Elena City as a result this started the legendary three kingdom war between Elena City, Nina City, and the Toxica Empire. After the three kingdom war all that was left was the Krimzon guard, Yellow guard, and freedom leauge. Baron Praxis died in the war. Lord Toxica died as well and was later discovered that Lord Toxica was in fact Slade Perez Miss Elena Perez's brother now dead. It is belived Slade Perez had a son who's location is unknown. Miss Elena Perez and Ulises Perez the last of the imperial Perez family led an assault on the metal head nest with what little Krimzon guard soilders they had left. Unfortunately Miss Elena Perez was severly injured and Ulises Perez suffered from military madness. Later on Ulises Perez lead a rescue mission in Sandover City but was unsuccessful as metal heads broke through the old city wall. Elena ordered Ulises to fall back leaving everyone else behind to die. Sandover City was later reffered to as Dead town. Miss Elena Perez was short on Krizon guard soilders. She needed an army a robot army. Elena Perez got funds from a man named Hercule who helped in funnding for the KG deathbot project. The KG deathbots were created by a man named Proffessor Kerwin Kedy Ammo. He was a mad scientist who Elena trusted well. However Proffessor Kerwin K. Ammo died of old age. His successor was vin but then later on vin commited suicide because he did not want to create war machines for a monster like Miss Elena Perez. Elena became desperate and contacted her friend, mentor, and formal rival Master Nina President of Nina City and head of the Nina City council. Master Nina introduced Miss Elena Perez to Esi Mensa a gifted scientist. She was more than willing to build Elena War machines, and from that day the KG death bots were born. We will now turn our attention to Ulises Perez. The fith heir to the Elena City throne was Ulises Perez, however due to Elena Perez's Marriage to Baron Praxis, Ulises Perez lost the privalage to become heir to the throne. Ulises Perez was given the position of Krimzon Guard commander during the rise of the imperial Perez Family era. The six and last heir to the throne was Junior Perez however, due to the marriage of Elena Perez and Baron Praxis, Junior Perez lost the privalage to become heir to the throne. Regardless he still considers himself a prince even though he no longer has any right to the throne. Prince Junior was given the position Freedom League Commander of Nina City. This position was given to him by Master Nina herself. Miss Elena Perez also founded the Krimzon Guard, a red and yellow uniformed military police force, who patrolled streets of Elena City armed and ready to open fire at anyone disobeying her orders. After an unsuccessful attack on the Metal Head Nest, Miss Elena Perez makes a deal with Kor, the Metal Head Leader, to supply Metal Heads with Eco, with their side of the bargain being that they limit their attacks on the city just enough to justify her continued rule. ''Jak II'' Miss Elena Perez having come to the realisation that she cannot keep up this plan indefinitely due to quickly depleting Eco, develops two back up plans, one being the "Dark Warrior Program" and the other involving using the Precursor Stone to defeat the Metal Heads. Jak is captured by Commander Ulises and the Krimzon Guard upon his arrival in Elena City, who possess the knowledge from Onin (revealed in the Daxter PSP game) that Jak has an uncanny ability to channel Eco. Jak is subjected to two years of Dark Eco experimentation, in an attempt by Miss Elena Perez to create an 'ultimate weapon' against the Metal Heads. When these experiments prove unsuccessful, Miss Elena Perez instead seeks to obtain the Precursor Stone and arrest the Underground resistance movement. Miss Elena Perez strikes a deal with the crime lord Krew who has constructed a Piercer Bomb, which Elena intends to hide in the last shipment of Eco to the Metal Head Nest and detonate it remotely, cracking the Precursor Stone and destroying the nest with the energy it releases. Miss Elena Perez, at this point, does not realize that the Precursor Stone is powerful enough that it would potentially destroy Elena City and Nina City in the process. Jak and Daxter manage to stop Krew at the Weapons Factory and destroy the bomb along with him. Soon thereafter, the shield wall collapses, initiating the Metal Head invasion of Elena City. Ultimately, its revealed that the misstress Elena has a second Piercer Bomb hidden in the Construction Site. Before Elena can destroy the stone she is killed by Kor. After Elena Perez's demise, her daughter Ashelin becomes Elena city's governor. The Metal Heads are driven from Elena City and began to invade Nina City when Kor is defeated by Jak. ''Jak 3'' Ashelin, now in power, overthrows the Krimzon Guard, merging them with former members of the Underground movement, forming the New Krimzon Guard, headed by Torn, which is later renamed the Freedom League. Membership of the City Council, which remains under Veger, is also opened to former renegade leaders, such as Samos. Count Veger, however, proves to be a serious threat to Ashelin's rule, and manages to influence the City Council to banish Jak to the Wasteland, as the people needed a scapegoat for the War for Haven City. The two-front war against the invading Metal Heads and the revolting KG Death Bots eventually causes the destruction of the Palace, which topples upon the northern sector of the city and kills thousands of citizens. The desctruction of the monumetal palace also enables the take-over of the Industrial Section by the KG Death Bots. The West Bazaar, on the other hand, is overrun by the Metal Heads along with the remainder of the Gardens, and is transformed into the organic Metal Head City. Count Veger's interference results in the separation of the Freedom League forces between the isolated Port in the South Town (under Torn's command), and New Haven to the north-east (headed by Ashelin herself). Jak's eventual return sets off a chain of events which result in Ashelin stripping Veger of his titles and dissolving the City Council. The Freedom League emerges victorious from the War for Haven City, and Ashelin continues her rule of Haven City. Jak X By the time Jak X: Combat Racing takes place, Haven City has been completely rebuilt and most of the uneven streets have been cleaned and redesigned. The maze-like Slum areas still exist in the north-east, but with a more aesthetically pleasing design. New Haven City has grown into the largest section in the city and has a new interior which bears similarity to the old Main Town. The city walls appear to have been deemed unnecessary and partially removed, as open ocean is visible from coastal areas. The Mar Memorial Stadium has been rebuilt, but isn't used for racing, and the Port and the Industrial Section have been expanded further with the Naughty Ottsel operating in South Town. The city is completely restored to the point that there is nothing to suggerst that a war ever took place there - this is most likely for aesthetic purposes rather than plot significance. Geography Overview Haven City is located on the coast of a large continent with a mountainous terrain. It has over time expanded from the small Sandover Village site, to a massive walled and internally segregated metropolis with the Strip Mine and Drill Platform to provide power to the city's shield wall. In Jak II, Haven City is divided into four sectors by colored shield walls that can only be passed with a security pass of a corresponding color. There were many landmarks in Haven City, most notably Haven Palace, the home of Baron Praxis and governing center of Haven City at the time, and the Mar Memorial Stadium, a huge sports arena in the north-west corner of the city. The Krimzon Guard police force were based in a red Fortress in the slums. Districts in Haven City prior to the War included the Slums and Water Slums, which were home to the lower class citizens and the lurkers, as well as the Underground HQ and the Oracle's Hut. Other areas include the Industrial Section and the Port which are home to factories, docks, the Power Station, Gun Course and the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. The Main Town is in the north, and the Bazaars and the Gardens surround Haven Palace. The War for Haven City In Jak 3 the Industrial Section was taken over by the rebelling KG Death Bots and West Bazaar was under an expanding Metal Head hold. The Palace was eventually destroyed by Mortar-Launchers fired by Count Veger amid the chaos in an attempt to gain entrance to the catacombs beneath the Palace. The Freedom League kept hold of New Haven and remaining Slums and had managed to claim the Port in the south, but their forces were divided between the northern and southern fronts after the suicide attack. The Krimzon Guard held the Industrial Section and fortified it with three Shield Walls. Floating ominously high above the city was the KG War Factory, constructed to ensure the creation of more Death Bots far out of the reach of ground based assaults. The Metal-Heads transformed the remains of West Bazaar and the South Gardens into an organic nest and built a massive Metal Head Tower. The crumbling palace collapsed on and wrecked the Main Town, Mar Memorial Stadium and the North Gardens and all access to the East Bazaar and Construction Site was cut off. Late in the game, the Palace Ruins were infested by Dark Makers and Metal Heads, possibly there to lead a surprise attack on the Freedom League or just wanted to get their own chunk of the city. The Palace Ruins revealed the entrance to the Planetary Defense System through a series of Catacombs. If you look carefully in the Jak 3 opening only 4 support towers were destroyed. The remaining 2 were still standing but the metal ropes were torn off. Military Krimzon Guard Under the reign of Baron Praxis, the Krimzon Guard in red armor were the city's combined army and police force. There were also Elite Krimzon Guards who wore yellow armor and were tougher to take down. In Jak 3 the KG Death Bots are lead by Cyber Errol and supposedly form a deal with the Dark Makers. New Krimzon Guard When Ashelin became governor the Krimzon Guard briefly became the New Krimzon guard and then later, the Freedom League. It was mixed membership with Underground and Krimzon Guard members. Freedom League The current police force of Haven City, the Freedom League were called on to protect what was left of Haven City from the KG and Metal Heads. The war later ended with victory to the Freedom League. Defences A Shield wall protects the city in Jak II, but fails before the end of the game. In Jak II, an Alarm System will go off if Jak attacks Krimzon Guards or kills a civilian. In Jak 3, when Jak attacks a member of the Freedom League, that Freedom Fighter will retaliate, however there is no alarm. Trivia * In Jak 3, The Gardens Section where the crops were grown had been taken over by the Metal Heads, apparently because of the large amount of fresh produce grown there. Oddly, there is no mention in the game of a food shortage in Haven. This is possibly because the Port can continue to ship in supplies, as the submarine-cargo ships continue to occupy the Port. *In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, the city is mistakenly referred to as "Heaven City". Category:Daxter locations Category:Jak 3 locations Category:Jak II locations Category:Haven City